


Sinful Classroom

by VaporwaveScribe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bratty Submissive, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Male Submissive, Malesub, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is dfab, Reader-Insert, Submissive Ciel Phantomhive, Teacher-Student Relationship, femdom reader, poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveScribe/pseuds/VaporwaveScribe
Summary: You`re a young prodigy hired by the Phantomhive estate in an effort to tutor Ciel because of your close age range.However, you`re getting increasingly frustrated with his inability to pay attention...so you want to teach him a lesson he`ll never forget.But it looks like Ciel has some surprises of his own.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Sinful Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel Phantomhive and Black Butler are copyrighted to their respective owners.

He snored as you  
Sighed in frustration.

Was there nothing you  
Could do to keep  
The kid following  
Your lectures?

You dropped the textbook  
On the ornate desk  
And tromped over to  
The sleeping one-eyed  
Boy in the chair.

Swinging the chair towards  
You, you examined the  
Boy who paid you  
For your expertise.

A picture of Victorian Aristocracy.

The highest quality wardrobe  
The properness glowed from  
The small body as  
He slumbered.

His snores were quiet  
And subdued, but his  
Posture was upright, following  
His stature in society.

Stark blue closed eyes against  
The quiet azure of  
His short locks.

Gentle face, soft skin.  
He looked perfect.  
Too bad his attitude  
Didn`t match.  
This was Ciel Phantomhive.

You were hired as a tutor  
Because you were close  
In age.  
A young prodigy should  
Work well with another  
Young prodigy.

Yeah, sure.

You touched his shoulder,  
Holding back your desire  
To discipline him  
Harshly.  
Instead you try to wake him  
Gently.  
No luck.

You called his name.  
You really wanted to  
Call him awful, degrading names.  
Show him you were not to be  
Disrespected.  
Still nothing.

"What does it take  
To get your attention?!"  
You cried in anger,  
Your plea for dominance  
Over the pompous brat  
Bleeding out of your tone.

Suddenly, you were pulled  
Onto his chair, hovering  
Above him.  
The single blue eye glittering  
Under your face.

"Let me demonstrate what  
I`ve learned from you, Miss,"  
Ciel whispered.

You attempted to calm your  
Wildly beating heart.  
He called you something  
You only dreamt of hearing  
From your protégé.  
What happened to your  
Previously proud young student?

Testing him, you slowly slid out  
From your position on top of him,  
But he tugged you back to straddle  
His lap, his eye pleading with need.

"I can`t let you go, Miss ___.  
I haven`t shown you how much  
I value your power over me."

His lips leaned up to meet yours.  
Harsh first, but softer  
Than any petal you`ve  
Ever touched.

His kiss released you.  
Your hidden pleasures,  
Hidden desires,  
Hidden confessions were  
Broken by a simple  
Kiss.

You knew it was  
Improper, but you wanted  
Him to touch you.  
Follow your every  
Command.

As if reading your mind,  
His hands wandered,  
But you didn`t stop him.  
He was going to prove himself.

Ciel may be your  
Student,  
But you were his  
Teacher.  
And he was going to beg  
You for every lesson.


End file.
